The Chaos of Time
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Sequel to Time: READ FIRST. One-shot. Chaos again arises, but this time it has nothing to do with Time Travel. It has everything to do with its...AFTERMATH!


The Chaos of Time

Summary: Post-Time, in one shot mode. Chaos again arises, but this time it has nothing to do with Time Travel. It has everything to do with its...AFTERMATH!

(A/N2: This started off very much a parody and hyped up on happy stuff...Somehow… half way… this stopped being full of hyperness happy stuff…It gets very serious. I'm a total failure at writing full on happy stuff. They always turn from Happy to Just-Completely-WTF then into some random Spin-Off...then someone normally dies...O_O...Oh dear...)

Some Very Big Disclaimer That You Probably Should Skip: I do **not** own: _Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, Star Wars_. _Naruto Abridged_. _The Log_ from _Naruto Abridged_. "_Moo_" from _Naruto Abridged_. The "_Fuzz-bag_" saying from _Naruto Abridged_, _Inuyasha_, the _Cartload of Paperwork_, thank god for that. The _People on High Chairs,_ the _Chounin Exams_, _Doctor Who's ramble_. Slight reference to _Doctor Who _episode: _Bad Wolf (1), _Slight reference to _Lion King 2_, Slight reference to the saying _"as happy as a cyclone in a trailer park."_ from _Cars_.  
_**They are all owned by their owners. Don't sue me, kay?**_

What I Think I MIGHT Own: I think I might own Kyuubi's randomness. I own the "_Seven pits of hell"_ look, Naruto's power, this fanfic idea.

In one galaxy…far, FAR away…

No wait; hang on! Sorry…wrong genre.

Right… um…

Time!

Therefore, Naruto awoke from his coma-type-thing, and was mugged by Sakura and all of Konoha…

No, seriously… he was.

Kyuubi ran away from that half an hour beforehand, he was going to go bald.

Eventually, so did Naruto- runaway that is…not go bald...

Then of course, Sakura did, to find out where they had both run off.

Sakura walked along the track. She had no idea where she was going, but you know… Just let her walk!

…Sometime later….

'Naruto…!'

'Oh crud…Found out…'

Naruto turned around, and grinned towards her.

'Are you okay?'

'Huh? I'm not dead. Nearly died from the villagers though…They're gonna be the death of me…'

_You know, it normally is the duty to the village, which gets the Hokage killed…_

'You know what? Shut up, you fuzz-bag!'

Naruto looked to Sakura, who looked worried, and sighed.

'I'm fine…Needed a break from being hugged to high heaven. I'm sorry I worried you.'

'It's okay…'

Naruto had his head on his desk, and no one could see him. A mountain of paper stood before him. Kyuubi looked to him then to the mountain of paper work, with an eyebrow raised.

Kyuubi sat on the largest pile, looking down at Naruto, then went;

_I really think this wi__ll kill you, not the villagers…However, of course, Sakura could always kill you._

'Next time I see her, I'll let her know that you want to have oiled water for breakfast.'

The Kit scrammed from the room, and to anywhere that was away from Naruto.

_Sakura__…Sakura…!_

Sakura looked around to where she heard the knowing voice of the Kit; who she knew to be a downright pansy. He jumped to her shoulder, and looked as if he was trying to hide.

'What…on earth…? Are the villagers trying to kill you again?'

_Oh__, hell no, Naruto is!_

Sakura frowned towards him. She wasn't expecting that.

_Naruto is in a VERY bad mood. __Do not go near him for, like…A WEEK!_

'Why a week…?'

_Because by then, he might have done all the paper work on his desk__, and outside the door. JUST DO NOT TELL HIM IT IS THERE!_

Naruto fled from the desk, no more paper! PAPER CLEAN! He was getting his ass outta there before another cartload came.

Sakura turned around to see Naruto walking along with his hands in his pockets, the look of relief on his face, and the air of boredom starting to streak in. Sakura smiled while waving.

'Naruto…! Hey!'

_Oh hell!_

Before Kyuubi could run anywhere, Naruto caught him.

'Going somewhere?'

_Not anymore._

'Good!' Naruto let him go, and he climbed up to his shoulder, grumbling about something or rather.

Sakura and Naruto walked around, while the Kit pranced a little ahead of them, not even caring that people here or there still looked at him oddly.

_Jeez, __you would think that they would be a lighter group…_

'Did you expect anything else? Honours or something…?'

_Nope._

'I don't even want to know what you're looking for then.'

_Who says __I am looking for something?_

'Your attitude…' Both Naruto and Sakura said, they looked to each other then laughed like little morons.

Lucky no one was around by this time. They would have died if they heard their Hokage was LAUGHING!

FOR THE LOVE OF HOKAGE SAVE US ALL!

Ahem.

Morons…

They stopped at a park and went for the first bench they saw, not noticing the Kit's discomfort in the matter.

_You did this on purpose._

'Did what on purpose?'

Kyuubi grumbled something which sounded like "_flower petals_".

Sakura suddenly grinned, and got an idea to see if he knew about what happened five or so years ago.

'Hey, Kit?'

Kyuubi looked around, and seeing her face… he wanted to run away to hell, and not come back.

_Oh no… this __cannot be good._

Sakura pointed to the trees, which in season they were in they were shedding their leaves.

'GO PLAY WITH THE PETALS LIKE A GOOD LITTLE PANSY!'

Naruto nearly chocked on mirth, while Kyuubi nearly died.

_WHAT THE HECK__-?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!_

'I believe she thinks you are a pansy.'

Kyuubi looked to him, and gave him a sarcastic look.

_Well, __THAT _IS_ obvious. Moron._

Sakura picked up the Kit, under his shoulder blades, and held him to her face.

'Go. Play. With. The. Petals.' she said with one of those faces, which read "if-you-do-not-do-this-I-will-soak-you-in-oiled-water".

The Kit blinked as she set him down in the direction nearest the falling petals. He bolted over to them and touched the petals. Then rolled over in them, and came back to them, glaring towards Naruto; who looked as if he was going to die from laughter.

_Do not__… say… anything._ Kyuubi sent him.

It only made him laugh even more.

Naruto felt something punch him on the back of the head.

'Holy hell, what in hell was that for?'

Kyuubi launched himself off his shoulder and turned around to go for the person, til he saw who it was, to see it was, Sakura. Who was dying from laughter and pointing to Naruto.

_WHAT IN THE DEVIL__S NAME ARE YOU DOING, WRENCH?!_

'Call… me… that… one… more… time….'

Kyuubi sat down while Naruto nursed his newest bump.

_Wr-ee-nn-cc-h._

'Oh, you are so dead.'

An hour or so ensued of Kyuubi getting his ass run over Konoha by a very pissed pink haired girl. No one seemed bothered by the scene anymore; they just moved themselves or objects to the side when they bolted their way.

Kyuubi jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. He didn't have any paperwork. YAY!

_Moo._

Naruto quickly looked to him, took him off his shoulder and held him up.

'Oh no, KYUUBI IS SICK! HE THINK'S HE'S A COW!'

Sakura walked into half of that and frowned at what part she did hear.

'What?'

Naruto looked to her worriedly.

'Kyuubi JUST SAID "MOO"!'

'Maybe it's a pansy thing?'

Naruto blinked. He lowered Kyuubi who had white circles with black drawn outsides for eyes and looked as if he had fainted.

'Maybe…'

_At least __I am not a log._

'AND NOW HE THINKS HE IS A LOG!' Naruto was saying in an alarmed way.

'Naruto… are you okay?'

'I need sleep.'

Sakura came up, took Kyuubi from Naruto, and patted his shoulder, as a mother would do to a child.

'There, there, it's okay.'

'Don't patronise me, Sakura.'

Sakura drew back. 'I'm good.'

Kyuubi pounced onto one head to another, while the heads of the people eyes were twitching.

'Kyuubi, get your ass off my head…' Naruto growled warningly growled.

Kyuubi stalled in his tracks and bolted for it, in the way that Sakura was. She went for him and caught him, and though she had no idea, how she was able to catch him. He looked like a rat stuck in a trap; he worsened when Naruto came over.

'What's wrong with you?'

_I am__ bored to hell here!_

'So there's a reason to go bouncing on people's heads like a bouncy castle?'

Kyuubi actually looked as if he was thinking.

…_HELL YEAH!_

Naruto sighed, and went back to doing his job as janitor to paperwork.

Kyuubi watched Naruto all day. By the end of it, even he was worn out- just by watching him! How he did it, was beyond the failed demonic creature.

_Why do__ you not just clone yourself, and get it done sooner?_

'I tried that, the elders played holy hell when they heard about it. Saying something about misconduct… or something…'

Kyuubi blinked.

_You do not even know what that __means… do you?_

Naruto gave him a swift look, and he bolted away from him for the third time in that hour. The failed demonic creature should have learnt to stay away by then.

Somehow, the miniature found his way back to Sakura's side. Her life was as boring as Naruto's some days…most days. She didn't go on missions anymore. She was at the Uchiha house, and Kyuubi introduced himself by jumping onto Sakura's head- several times- then he laid down where he had bounced. He looked around. No one was there, Sasuke was somewhere, the ANBU were still there though. Naruto still couldn't get them off his back…Very annoying.

'What are you doing?'

_Hiding from a royally pissed of Hokage__…_

'Good luck with that.'

Kyuubi looked around again, still no Sasuke.

_Where is Emo-__boy?_

'He is here, somewhere. He let me in. And ANBU are still here. So he has to be here still.'

Kyuubi did not get it, but stayed there. He didn't want to wonder, and the ANBU were starting to freak the failed demonic creature out, but still, he stayed.

Sasuke came back in; Sakura sat up straighter, for she was becoming bored, but frowned, as Sasuke seemed troubled… or something.

'Are you okay?'

Sasuke looked to Kyuubi and his frown worsened.

'Where is he…?

'He is hiding from Naruto for some reason…'

_I know when to run, damn it!_

They both frowned at his words.

_Okay, __so maybe it took me three times to find out; I am not going in that tower for a while. Naruto is mad._

They both sighed.

'What is it now?'

_I swear they __condemn him to janitor the paperwork every second of the day! Once one cartload is finished…THEY HAVE ANOTHER ONE READY AND WAITING!!_

Sasuke looked to the creature still on Sakura's head.

'Do you think they are doing it on purpose?'

Somehow, the air around the creature darkened and everyone in the vicinity cringed.

_They had better not be…._

The voice was even threatening.

They both suddenly remembered whom they were talking to.

Run away! Kyuubi is not a pansy anymore.

Kyuubi had sat back up, and looked in thought. Then as if something came to him, he was gone, and they were up and staring at the door, where he had gone.

'That… wasn't good…'

Sakura ran after the miniature, while Sasuke frowned, then looked to an ANBU who was shaded from view and shrugged.

By the time she had made her way to Naruto, he looked like he was asleep on his desk.

'…Naruto…?'

There was no answer from him, she tiptoed around the desk, to where she could see his face, he was asleep, and by the look of it, he was truly exhausted. She could only tell that because his whiskers were back.

She felt a small spike of chakra to her left, when she looked the miniature was there.

_Come… leave him._

She nodded and followed him.

Where he was leading her- she had no idea where to- but in that time she had time to think of how much the creature in front of her wasn't a creature to mess with- that is, unless he allowed it- why he allowed her to call him "pansy" of all things were beyond her.

He led her to a room that wasn't used much. Sakura watched as Kyuubi jumped on the many boxes to be at her eye's height. He looked so serious; she really had nothing to say.

_Sakura__… _

She nodded silently.

_Naruto needs your help, though it might not look it…_

Sakura frowned. 'I don't understand…'

_Like Tsunade had__ Shizune…_

'Ohh…'

Kyuubi nodded.

_I am not as a good helper, as you would be. I anger him too much__ lately._

'How is that?'

_I get on his nerves__. You would do better._

'But you would have nothing to do…'

Kyuubi shook his head.

_I will still be there, I cannot help him as much as another ningen could__; I have paws, whilst you have hands…I would be able to do much more with my chakra helping, but as you might know, my chakra is not the friendliest thing around._

Sakura nodded.

He then jumped up to her shoulder.

_By the way, it was fun trying to put you two together when we first met__, when you were smaller._

Sakura looked wide-eyed to the creature.

'_You're leaving?'__  
'Can't stay here.'  
'You can leave?'  
'I've known for awhile…Sakura, as you've probably guessed Kyuubi had fun trying to set you up…'_

'…YOU LITTLE PANSY…! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!'

Kyuubi laughed, and then looked at her again.

_We were not sure if you remembered__._

'Yes, I'm sure gonna forget…!'

_You could have…_

Sakura then frowned and the Kit jumped to the boxes again.

'You changed the topic, why did you run out like that before? What did you do?'

_I had a little talk…_

'With whom…?!'

…_With some people on higher chairs than Naruto..._

'What did you say?!'

_I only asked why Naruto was getting so much work… Mind you, they were cowering in fear…_

'….And what did they say to you…?'

Kyuubi looked indecisive, as if he didn't know whether he should tell her or not.

_...Chounin exams are next week–_

'Oh hell…!'

Kyuubi frowned at the now worried Sakura.

_What? What is it?__ I cannot remember much of these, Chounin exams they spoke off… Is it dangerous…?_  
She was now walking very fast- pacing more like it- just in a straight line… in a VERY straight line, and whatever the miniature said went on deaf ears.

_Eh? Wh__at are we going to do?_

Kyuubi was sure it wasn't natural human habits of one to walk… rather pace in a frantic state. He watched her as she paced and mumbled; he with his good hearing only caught on half of what she was saying. However, by the sound of what she was either trying to say rather, mumbling, it sounded as if she was forming some sort of strategy.

'To help Naruto…Even if he is asleep, there must be something we can do…'

Kyuubi nodded.

_That is true. We could murder the border members._

Sakura stalled in her tracks and stared at the miniature on the boxes.

_What? They still disagree with Naruto being Hokage! Even after all he has done! They still think he is too weak._

'They are full of themselves, aren't they? However, I don't think we can kill them. Naruto will have EVEN MORE work.'

Kyuubi nodded. Then jumped to the floor and pranced alongside next to Sakura.

Sakura opened the door quietly to where Naruto was as Kyuubi had told her that he was still sleeping. As soon as she got in, she shut the door as quietly as she could.

_Do not__ say anything, just think it, anything said… might just wake him up._

_Well… we don't want that._

_That we do not._

Sakura tiptoed over to the bookcase.

_There is bound to be something here about the upcoming exams right? Something we could help with._

Kyuubi nodded.

_The one with the red bounded and black writing saying "chounin exams" might help._

Sakura nodded and took it off the shelf. She sat down on the chair nearest the shelf, while Kyuubi situated himself on her shoulder so he could read as well.

Sakura mentally sighed. _That was a complete waste of time…_

Kyuubi nodded in agreement, while Sakura put the book back.

'Sakura…?'

'…HOLY CRAP…!'

Sakura fell backwards to the floor, if Naruto hadn't of caught her, and Kyuubi by one of his nine tails, as they were both freaked out of their skins.  
'What are you doing?'

Sakura was too shaken, to say anything. Naruto seeing that got Kyuubi right-sided in his palm so the creature wouldn't fall to the floor. Once Kyuubi had himself up onto his shoulder, he set Sakura in the chair.

Sakura had settled down, and Naruto had drawn a chair up to where Sakura was sitting with Kyuubi, sitting in her lap.

'So, what are you two doing…?' Naruto asked them ask he started to frown.

'Uhh… ehe…'

'Not an answer I would expect from you, Sakura…' Naruto frowned at her response.

'Oh, all right. We're trying to help.'

Naruto looked at her.

'You've always been trying to help. You are helping...What are you trying to help with now?'

'We have the chounin exams coming up soon, yes?'

Naruto nodded slowly.

'It's later this month…' He told them slowly as if he was thinking about something.

Naruto nodded again, and Kyuubi sat up straighter in Sakura's lap.

_They fear something._

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'You could say that they do.'

'Why don't they count on you to help?' Sakura pondered looking at Naruto, she found over the years that if you stared long enough into his eyes, you would either lose yourself, or find the truth into what he was saying…not that she told anyone.

_They fear you… still__._

'Most likely...'

_Why?_

'That I do not know.'

Kyuubi frowned.

'But why…?'

Naruto shook his head.

_Wait…_

They both looked to the miniature.

_Do they expect an attack?_

'They are alarmed, yes. Rumours float…'

'What rumours?' Sakura became worried.

'Rumours that the Akatsuki is growing again...'

Sakura looked scared, and a dark chakra cloud came over Kyuubi.

'Calm down you two. Nothing will come of this.'

_How the heck could you be so calm?!__ Have you forgotten they almost killed you? TWICE!!_

'I really don't know. However, do you think they are going to act up in pure daylight, with hoards of people around?'

'Orochimaru did. Pein did.'

Naruto pondered this. 'True to that, we're doomed.'

Kyuubi fell off Sakura's lap to the ground.

_That is ALL that you can say__!?_

'Yeah…'

Sakura frowned, seeing something change in his eyes. 'There is something else on your mind, what is it?'

'Ah! Can never faze you! Yes, there is something else on my mind.' Naruto responded.

_Ah, never mind the possible murder__ers coming after you, there is something ELSE on your mind. _Kyuubi told him with his voice heavily scented is sarcasm as he jumped back to Sakura's lap._ Which happens to be…what?  
_'If they were concerned about being attacked, why delay the exams? They have no idea who would attack them….'

_Good point._

'A-ha, see? So what is it?' Naruto got up and walked around the room several times, then turned to Sakura.

'Okay if you were to delay something that had the major villages involved, why, why would you do it?'

Sakura looked blank.

'Because there was such a crowd…! So, then why just delay it because of a large crowd. What's in a large crowd?'

Sakura still looked blank. She wasn't going to even going to try to follow anymore.

'SPIES…! Now, now, how many spies would one village send under cover into a large crowd….'

Sakura blinked.

'Too many…! So you couldn't pick the main one out. Why have too many spies, you can never have too many spies. Would Konoha have spies? Yes, of course Konoha would have spies. Why? To spy on the other spies. So why send spies into nations you trust? Because the person doesn't actually belong to that nation…So how many nations are going to the exams? Oddly, most of them…Which means I'll get to say hello to Gaara; I haven't seen him in years! But the question is, is it safe?'

Both Sakura and Kyuubi had black dots for eyes, and Naruto frowned.

'…Did you get any of that…?'

'No…'

_Did you__…have a brain spasm or something just then, or did you just figure out to use your brain…?_

Naruto shrugged, and kept walking around the room.

'Is the exams safe? Probably not…Why they are so scared? Well the answer is in our faces!'

Both who weren't following blinked.

'It is?'

'Yes! You see. You have me! Which means Gaara will be here. Which means his people is going to be there, and so are his siblings. Run away Shikamaru. Then you have Sasuke… let us not go into that one. And you have the ANBU… and….' Naruto kept pacing the room, while both Sakura and Kyuubi watched.

Kakashi walked in and Naruto turned to him. He blinked. And he should probably run away.

'Kakashi…! What would you do if you have a huge amount of weird spies following you around?'

'Uhh..?'

'That's right! You do that! Then run to the safest place where possible, which is into a crowd with MORE spies. Then you'd keep running, while they follow you, and cause attention, which would alert the Akatsuki which would tend a chain reaction, which would cause the world to fall into chaos, which then would lead us to our death. No wonder they've kept the exams off…Such work. Kyuubi, you still there…?'

Kyuubi nodded, though he didn't know if he should have.

'Good. I want you to see if anything is up around the proximate of the gates. Note anything and all.'

Kyuubi nodded and was off.

Kakashi was still where he was when Naruto asked him the first question, five whole minutes ago.

'Right, what just happened there?'

He looked to Sakura who was still sitting in her chair.

'Your guess is as good as mine, he just started rambling, and that set something off, and I've been here the whole time, and I don't even think I was.'

'Aw, come on now, Sakura, you know these people…' He stopped in front of her and looked to her. 'You know how they can be.' He then smiled, and she nodded.

'They are paranoid.'

'They were paranoid about the last few exams, why should this be any different?'

'A-hah…! You see?! It is! That's the point! It is! It is!'

Both Kakashi and Sakura frowned at him being his unusual self.

'How so…?'

'Because of all these little dots that connect into one big line, and off they go!' He demonstrated this with his hands, not noticing the looks he was getting from both Sakura and Kakashi.

'Have you gone completely insane?'

'I went that, years ago.'

Kyuubi came back a day or so before; nothing was out of the ordinary. The exam would take place in a week. So Kyuubi became a forest fox til then, while Naruto became a janitor for the paperwork. Sakura helped in anyway she could; whether it'll be taking said paperwork off Naruto's desk or forcing said Naruto out of the room.

The days following the exam, the streets were crowded with people, but no one noticed the miniatures running around fast to make sure everything was still okay. Even Sakura, who had trained herself to see them with Kyuubi's help, didn't notice them, and she was making her way to the Hokage tower. Little did she know? At every entrance two miniatures were there, watching and making sure nothing went unnoticed.

No one noticed them, not even the other ANBU.

Rocky "hellos" were past between them; that is besides Gaara and Naruto who got on like old friends, because hey, they are old friends.

'Naruto…?' Sakura called while Gaara and the ANBU were still there.

He let her in, and frowned at her facial expression.

'I haven't seen–' He gave her a stern look that quietened her.

He knew she was going to say that she hadn't seen Kyuubi. Then she looked towards Gaara.

'Gaara…! I haven't seen you in awhile!'

Gaara nodded to her, and relief was written all over Naruto's face.

On the day of the actual exam, Sakura laughed herself silly; Naruto had to wear the Konoha Hokage hat. He looked old. He glared at her when she walked in trying not to laugh.

'At least you can hide your face?' She asked trying to keep her laughter in.

'Shut up.'

Sakura had told many of the people they trusted that Konoha was expecting some kind of attack, so they were on the alert.

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke (the ANBU had let off on him), and some others when she felt a spike in chakra. She looked to her left and up the stairs, where she saw a red blur going past. She stood up, alarming the others next to her.

'What is it?' Sasuke asked her with no particular emotion as another red blur went past.

She walked slowly out of the aisle, while the others were looking at her with concern.

'Sakura-san…?'

The chakra spiked again, she knew that type of chakra, and this time the others next to her felt it.

She shook her head in an alarmed yet worried way, then ran, with the others following mostly in concern.

She followed the red blur (which no one else could see, so everyone else was following her) into another part of the arena, where there was no one. She stopped; she couldn't see the miniature anymore. He then appeared in front of her, freaking most of the people out, with all of his nine-tails in full view and flicking in annoyance.

_How many times did I need to run past you to get your attention?_

Besides her and Sasuke many of the people who followed her stared at the miniature, and watched in horror as Sakura walked up to it and kneeled to its eye line.

'Why couldn't you have come up to me?'

_Too many people, look at the ones beside you, they are __scared._

Sakura looked to them, then back to Kyuubi. 'Good point.'

The miniature pranced to her side then jumped to her shoulder. She then stood up.

'What is that…?' Ino asked.

'Is there something wrong?' Sakura asked the miniature on her shoulder, and didn't seem to hear Ino.

'Sakura…?'

Sakura looked to them, while the miniature's tails flicked in annoyance again. 'Hm…?'

'What is that?'

'Oh, sorry, um… this is Kyuubi. Kyuubi meet people.'  
Kyuubi's tails still flicked in annoyance, but he looked to each in turn, while they looked stunned.

'EH…?!'

She didn't bother anymore with them.

'Is there something wrong?'

Everyone watched as Kyuubi jumped of Sakura's shoulder to the ground and looked as if he shrugged.

'So there is nothing wrong?' Sakura asked, with one eyebrow raised. There was something up. She knew Kyuubi well enough, for to not be something up.

_There is nothing out of the ordinary, but it is too quiet for something NOT to be going on, there an exam on, everyone makes a big roar about,__ from what I've been told, I do not remember much of these exams, yet… everything is quiet. However, do you notice something missing?_

Sakura frowned and looked around.

'Uh…no...?'

_Where are the ANBU that are meant to be trailing __Emo-boy?_

Sakura blinked then looked all around.

'They're not..? You can't sense them?' She asked him, and he seemed to snort at the choice of words.

_I can__not "sense" them, no. So where are they?_

'Have you told Naruto?'

Kyuubi nodded.

_Nothing__ else is strange apart from that. No late trailers coming from either of the entrances. Nothing seems wrong, apart from it being too quiet, and there are no ANBU following Emo-boy._

Sakura looked confused. 'What do you mean by "no late trailers coming from either of the entrances"?'

_I have__ been watching them._

'ALL of them?'

Kyuubi nodded, while rolling his eyes. _Not that hard._

'Of course you could probably run around this whole place in a second if you really wanted to.'

_Want me to show you__ that I could do it in less?_

'I'm fine.'

Kyuubi grinned, then got up, jumped to her shoulder again then nipped her ear. Then he was off.

Sakura sighed, and everyone looked to her.

'Let's go back now, huh?'

'You really need to tell us what just went on there.'

'Yeah, yeah…' She said she gave one last look down the hall then walked back to where they were sitting.

Sakura answered their questions while looking around to make sure everything was okay. While discussing, she made sure that they weren't above light whispers.

'How can Kyuubi be that thing?' Ino was asking.

'Hm…? Oh, the seal on Naruto was broken.'

'And he didn't die?' Sasuke broke in, naturally curious on the subject he never was really told about.

'Nope…Nice to know…'

'So…?'

'They both didn't die, as you could probably tell. And since the seal was broken, Kyuubi could go outside of Naruto, but it hurts both him and Kyuubi on how much chakra they both use up.'

'And how much is that?'

'Well, I've seen him do the clouds in, have several miniatures calibrating around, have a shield up, and actually still fight…But I'm not sure how much chakra that took up, though he said that it was taking up too much chakra for his liking.'

'That was when…?' Sasuke was asking, but she nodded, and he had one of his side-smiles.

'Smart-ass idiot…'

Sakura chuckled.

'That's our Naruto for ya; they still don't know why they made him Hokage…' She was thinking absentmindedly now.

Sasuke looked to her.

'What do you mean?'

'Kyuubi told me that they still fear him…'

'Because of the Jinchuuriki thing…?'

'"Jinchuuriki thing"…?' Several people echoed having only hearing the term once or twice.

'It's what the Akatsuki call people who have demons sealed inside them, like Naruto and Gaara…' Sakura then looked as if she was thinking. 'I don't think Kyuubi knew, but he had a talk with them…'

'That must have been fun to watch.'

Sakura smiled. 'It seems strange, but the failed demonic creature took a liking to Naruto.'

'I am guessing that's a good thing.'

'Obviously…'

Naruto was watching the exam, and looking calm. While watching the exam, in his mind eye he watched what Kyuubi found out. Too quiet, no ANBU following Sasuke…They added up to something.

_Oh shi—Naruto! _

_What?_

_LOOK UP!_

Naruto looked up, and saw several dangerous looking things dropping in on the arena.

_They are bombs!_

Naruto thinking quick, stood up, held up his arm and shot what looked like red chakra towards them. The red look a-like chakra swarmed towards each of the falling bombs, while everyone else saw it, jumped up in surprise. Then one that the red chakra couldn't get to fast enough, exploded, and the people screamed.

Naruto moved his arm from one side of the arena to the other, making a barrier above the people so they wouldn't be hurt. Broken pieces from the explosion rained down and became dust when they hit the barrier.

'Naruto…'

He looked over to see Gaara who was still looking up.

More were coming.

Sakura suddenly became alarmed as if something just walked all over her spine; she shivered.

'Wha_—_?'

Then suddenly an explosion came knocking everyone to the ground in its aftershock. Many started to yell in a panicked frenzy.

Sakura covered her head as she fell. She scrambled back up and nearly fell over the railings edge. Scrambling back, she saw that they were ushering the match below to finish, as they gathered the two and pushed them into the hall. She then looked up, seeing the blue barrier shimmering into life, she gasped.

'Naruto…!'

She ran.

She had to get there.

She saw a red blur running next to her.

'Kyuubi…?'

The red blur responded as a jump to her shoulder.

_What happened?_

_There was an attack from the sky. The least place someone would expect to look! Because it is the hardest place to look!_

_Is…Is Naruto all right?_

_He is fine…Hurry._

Kyuubi jumped off her shoulder and ran in front of her, but not as fast, so she could still follow.

They arrived at the top, where the two Kage sat.

'Naruto…!'

Naruto looked around to see Sakura, and Kyuubi jumped to his shoulder. Gaara looked a little shocked.

'Are you okay?'

'Shoot me, how about you?'

Naruto chuckled and looked up.

'They are still up there.'

Kyuubi growled, and went to jump, but Naruto caught him under his forelegs, making the scene look like the opening for the _Lion King_, except the cub had nine tails.

'I don't know what's up there. It could be the reformation of Akatsuki for all we know.'

Both Sakura and Gaara became alarmed, and Kyuubi's growl became more menacing.

Sakura looked around.

'Where are the other ANBU that were here earlier?'

'They left to scout the area.'

'We stayed.'

'They are not involved in this.'

'True…true.'

Naruto held a hand over Kyuubi's forehead, while bringing the creature close into his chest

'Calm down…Calm down. No one can think with you growling and scenting the air like you are.'

_You should be less calm about this._

'That I should, but nevertheless I am not.' Naruto looked to Sakura.

'Sakura, where are the others?'

'I don't know…'

'Can you go get them? They might be able to help.'

Sakura shock her head mildly.

'I'm not gonna leave you!'

'Fair enough…' Naruto said then shot out a look alike red chakra with his spare hand.

Naruto then walked over to a knocked over chair, and settled Kyuubi on it. Kyuubi looked up to Naruto with an eyebrow raised. Naruto made several hands signs, and another miniature appeared out of smoke. It then leaped into the air and out of sight.

'What was that?' Gaara asked while Kyuubi jumped back to Naruto's shoulder.

'A clone, that looks like Kyuubi, so we can actually see what it up there. Better be something good!'

Naruto, to both Sakura and Gaara, became still, as if he was watching a silent movie that only he could see.

'Now we know how the explosives were air borne—Distraction!'

Gaara and Sakura looked to him, and he looked to them.

'They are in the village.'

Sasuke and the others were just getting themselves up, when Kyuubi appeared in front of them, and most of them tumbled over again in result of seeing the miniature.

_Emo__-boy…_

Sasuke frowned at the miniature with an eyebrow raised.

_Yes you. And all of you! Infiltration! _

They all stared, and the miniature got a little impatient, showing it with several annoyed flicks with his tails. Sometimes humans were a bore.

_There is something wrong, why the damn do you think there are no extra__ ANBU following Emo-boy, he is not that special. _

Kyuubi sat down in front of them seeing as now he had their attention spans

_Naruto would like you all to watch the streets._

They all nodded slowly.

_Emo__-boy, if you see Kakashi or especially Yamato, and tell them that Naruto might need their help._

'Where will he be?'

_If you find them, tell me__._

'How on earth do I tell you?'

_Think on it__._

'That's all?'

Kyuubi nodded, and was off, the same as the others.

Naruto ran across the buildings, his black cloak trailing behind him, his blue eyes wide and alert were scanning the area ahead;

"_Gaara__…? Could you stay here, with Sakura?"_

_Sakura looked as if she was going to protest, though Gaara nodded once, Naruto saw Sakura__'s face and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders._

"_People here, might be hurt, Sakura, I need you to help them. Okay?"_

"_But…"_

"_By doing this, you are helping me don't worry."_

_Sakura nodded downcast, then ran out into the corridor, as if her speed would get it done sooner. Naruto turned to Gaara._

"_Watch her."_

_He nodded and walked into the corridor, after Sakura._

Naruto kept going, towards where the spike in chakra was. It wasn't Kyuubi's; it was something else, Naruto grinned and sped up.

He stopped on a building, in that split second Kyuubi jumped to his shoulder.

'What's going on, Kyuubi?'

_They inf__iltrated as normal people! Therefore, they had no identification._

_So they're smart, big deal. __  
_Kyuubi looked towards Naruto.

_I bet they forgot one little thing__…_

Kyuubi frowned. _What would that be?_

_They forgot to erase themselves_.

Naruto hopped from the house roof, and then he was stepping on to the walkway below, where straight away he caught a kunai.

'Alright already, someone again wants me killed.' He looked to Kyuubi, and grinned suddenly. 'Just like old times!'  
Then he materialised behind the nearest people who had just reached for their kunai, then materialised to the next who was gapping, while Kyuubi dashed up to the building rift. He then stayed there, surveying the area and then disappeared while fire danced across the field.

Sakura ran down the hall, finding that there was no one around. Gaara was still with her, soon then with his siblings. They were told what had happened, while Gaara kept an eye on Sakura. As he was asked, Sakura was jumping over seats and poles that had fallen.

Sakura looked up; in worry to see that, the barrier started to dissipate and rain down sparks.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Temari asked, seeing the worry look on her face, and alerted the other two with a hand gesture.

'The barrier is coming down, which means Naruto is in trouble, which means trouble, which means this place is not safe anymore.' Sakura said while walking up the stairs in a very fast pace. 'Naruto, you can be such a blonde-haired idiot!' She said, apparently to herself while fast walking down the hall; the siblings following in silence.

She looked to her left briefly and saw a red blur she rushed to the corridor.

'Kyuubi…!' She shouted, as she lent on the doors rims, half her body on the other side of the doorframe, while the siblings looked to each other with frowns.

Then Kyuubi stood in front of her, and the three looked shocked. Kyuubi jumped to her shoulder, and nipped her ear, then greeted her by leaning into her neck area, as a cat would, then looked to her.  
_Yamato, Kakashi and a few others are with Naruto. There is nothing more you can do here. I have gotten everyone out._

'You have?'

The miniature nodded, while the sand siblings obviously thought she was going insane.

…_Mind control. Was fun...I was not allowed to kill them...Downside..._

Sakura stared, but the miniature was already jumping from her shoulder, while she looked around.

'That is why there is no one here...'

_The ANBU have already evacuated the majority of the pe__ople, which was why it was quiet, only a few were here, and hey, they were spies._

'So Naruto was right.'

Kyuubi looked to the siblings, then to Gaara. His head went to one side as he started to frown. He got up and walked over to Gaara, while everyone else watched in stunned silence.

_You were the container for Ichibi, yes__…?_

The sand siblings blinked as they heard Kyuubi talk, but Gaara nodded once slowly, while they all frowned.

_He was a weird one._

That was all he said, he then got up, jumped to Sakura's shoulder, and nipped her ear again.

_Follow._

Then he was off at a pace he knew they would be able to follow at.

'Neji…!' Sakura called seeing him, Kyuubi stalled in his tracks, then bounded back to Sakura. Sakura halted on a rooftop, and so did the other three. Neji stopped on the roof over, while Kyuubi bounded his way back to Sakura.

'Are you okay?'

Neji nodded, and swiftly looked to his left to see a red blur passing him, though it didn't hurt him. It was heading for Sakura, while Sakura was holding out her arm for it, he was a little shocked to see that she was greeting the now materialising version of the miniature Kyuubi.

'I was able to take care of the few following me.' While Neji said that, he noticed that Gaara, Temari and Kankurou were there.

'Are you with anyone else?' Sakura asked.

'Lee and Tenten are elsewhere.'

Sakura nodded, and was off again, but not without a look to Neji to make him follow and not before Kyuubi jumped of her arm.

They soon stopped when Kyuubi halted them, and growled menacing they all cringed when they felt the chakra leak through the growl.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Sakura asked worried, knowing the growl could only mean trouble.

_I am__ telling you all to, not because you are the animal, I'll leave that up to Sasuke, or because I like you, but DUCK!_

While he said this, he crouched to all fours and laid low, Sakura hurried to do what he said, while the others followed. Soon a person few over there heads and flames danced around them. Lightning struck in their left eyesight and flames in the other.

Once the flames went out they flew off seeing people raising kunai towards them- though Sakura stayed, where she was- she looked all around. Somehow the buildings were not chakra burnt, apart from a street here and there. Kyuubi stood next to her, and she could tell his guard was up.

Flames went up around her, she knew that to be a sign that Kyuubi was protecting her in a rush, he flashed a look to her, and she took that as a sign to get going. He followed her.

…_Stop…fall to the floor._

Sakura did what he told her too, and narrowly missed a flying kunai, and a person followed by it. She got up again, and felt that someone behind her had just jumped down from the building above, looking around she saw it was Naruto.

'Naruto…!'

He looked her way, and smiled briefly, she then ran to him, while Kyuubi still looked cautious, but bounded over to them too.

'You okay?'

He nodded.

'You…?'

Sakura smiled. 'I'm good, Kyuubi protected me.'

'That's good.'

Sakura looked around.

'What was that lightning I saw before?'

'That was either Sasuke or Kakashi. It's the only way I know they are still there. I cannot keep track of everything but the next person who comes near me with a kunai.'

Sakura looked worried.

'They don't even give me a second to ask them what the heck they want.'

_I think it is an invasion._

'I seriously think it's a bit late for that.' Naruto said looking down to the miniature at his ankle.

'What? Do you mean like they've already taken over?'

'It has happened to quickly for an invasion, but it is not a victory, not while I'm here.'

Sakura watched as he growled then vanished; she had a bad feeling about this, the Kyuubi near her jumped to her shoulder.

'He will be alright…won't he…?'

_Sakura…Has anyone ever told you; you worry about the Hokage a little too much?_

'I…know he's the Hokage….Though that don't mean a thing…Someone could still…'

_You know I would never let that happened.__ Now I really have gone soft—Duck._

Sakura ducked as a kunai came for her, she twirled around and got the man with her own.

'Don't piss me off, damn it, I was thinking!'

_Use kunai, not your fists._

Sakura nodded and bounded around to face another man who had come from nowhere had placed a kunai to her throat she froze. The Kit growled, and the man froze in fear as several to none blue rimmed kunai dug themselves into him in places that would slowly kill him.

'Don't touch her.' A voice growled angrily as if all the seven pits of hell had opened up from behind the man who was now slumming to the floor. Sakura looked up to see Naruto, ready to smile, only she saw he wasn't one to be kidded around, he was angry, he looked to her, and she could have sworn the gleam in his eye softened a bit.

'He didn't hurt you, did he?' He asked worriedly, while walking over to her, the Kit jumped from her shoulder to his, while he took her shoulder. Sakura shook her head.

'You got him before he did; you got him before Kyuubi could do anything…'

Naruto nodded once, and then lightning flashed and so did fire.

'Come on.' He told her while putting out his hand, in a signal to grasp his hand. She took it, and then was flying over buildings to where the lightning strikes were most prominent.

When they jumped down into the street, they saw both Kakashi and Sasuke fighting the unnamed ninjas. Kyuubi jumped from Naruto's shoulder to the ground and attacked the ninja's that were around with its attack of fire. Both Kakashi and Sasuke blinked then looked around to see Naruto.

'Humph, took you long enough.'

'Ugh…' was all Naruto said in response, and they watched his hand go to his forehead.

'Are you okay?'

He froze, and the angry gleam flashes; the seven pits of hell were back. He whirled on himself and threw kunai at the ninja trying to sneak up on them.

'Did I ever tell you, that you look too much like your father?'

Naruto looked back to Kakashi with a frown.

'Is that meant to be a compliment?'

'Yes.'  
'Oh, well…thanks… I think…?' Naruto responded slowly while frowning, and Kyuubi jumped to his shoulder. He nodded to him. Then the Kit vanished.

'There's more ninja coming...Reinforcements.'

'Do we need ANYMORE?'

'Apparently,' He looked over to them one in turn, and then drew a breath, as if he was getting ready to bare something. 'Kyuubi'll stop them, and maybe draw some back….Hopefully…'

They all saw the marks of Naruto's face appear at a fast pace, and Sakura became worried as she saw his eye colour change: then the large amount of red demonic chakra started to swirl in the air.

'…Uh?'

Naruto chuckled and was gone.

'…!'

'Naruto, I'm gonna kill you, ya hear!' Sakura flailed her arms twice by her side to prove she was worried and angry at the same time.

'I hear!' His voice replied chuckling deeply but they didn't see where he was.

Sakura grumbled but at the same time as being angry. She was trying to cover up being worried, then all around them red lightning crashed. Sakura screamed in surprise as she was knocked off her feet sideways.

'What the hell…?!' Sasuke exploded; Sakura turned to him, and saw he and Kakashi were knocked to the floor too.

'What…IS…he doing?!'

Sakura got to her knees and looked to the clouds which were swarming at a very fast pace with the red lightning that came rolling of it in angry spites.

'I think this is a little more elaborate then what happened five years ago.'

Kakashi looked to her quickly.

'What?'

'You know the whole Naruto-future-thing-that-was-five-years-ago?'

'Yeah…?'

Sakura pointed upwards.

'It's more elaborate then what he did then.'

'Right…!'

'Drawing it out makes it pointless.'

'Just what is he doing?' Sasuke asked of Sakura.

'I think he got tired…' Sakura said and they cringed as they heard Kyuubi roar. 'And I think Kyuubi did too, he let him out.'

'"_Let him out"_?!'

'Uh, yeah, looking over there….' Sakura pointed to where she could see the full-blown Nine-Tails figure that seemed as to having as much fun as a cyclone would have in a trailer park as it could with uprooting trees. As he moved one paw, several trees were uprooted and several humanoid looking things went flying.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi stared stunned.

'Should we doing anything about that?'

'No, why...? You wanna die?'

'It's Kyuubi…You know THE BIG THING!'

'Uh…yeah…I think I grasped that, seeing as he is the only thing I know that has nine tails...Hence his name…'

Sasuke walked over to her and knocked gently on her head.

'Are you all there?'

Sakura got her head away from Sasuke gently.

'I'm fine. Naruto has done this thing before.'

'So we should not worry about said Kyuubi?'

'Uh…no…'

'Since when…?'

'Since the seal on Naruto broke, and Kyuubi apparently went soft.'

'…'

Sakura watched as the red lightning went for anything that wasn't Konoha related.

'Oh, that's what he is doing.'

Sasuke looked to her

'What?'

'Why do I know more about this then anyone else?'

'I'm …not…sure…'

'Okay then, watch the red lightning.'

They watched and saw the same pattern she did.

'Oh don't tell me…That is Naruto?'

'Looks like it.'

'What is he doing?'

'I'm not sure.'

'You're so very helpful.'

'Thank you.'

Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke were jumping over the houses, to see if anyone was hurt. Sakura wanted to go alone, but both Kakashi and Sasuke could imagine Naruto when Sakura got hurt and they weren't with her.

…Scary…

Sakura quickly descended seeing that she was both males followed.

'Tsunade-sama…!'

Tsunade looked up from healing herself.

'Sakura…?' She blinked again when both Kakashi and Sasuke landed behind her, then frowned seeing no Naruto, who never seemed fair behind her.

'Where's Naruto—?' She stopped mid sentence hearing Kyuubi roar, loud enough to make the ground shake.

'Would you believe me if I said that was okay?'

'HELL NO…!'

Sakura nodded in sympathy, and watched how the red lightning diverted its course too not hurt them.

'And if I'm a good mind reader, that red lightning is nothing to worry about.'

Sakura nodded, and Tsunade sighed in annoyance.

'You gonna tell me—?'

Kyuubi roared again and they were all knocked off their feet.

'Damn it, you pansy! Shut up!' Sakura cried in her after shock after she had been knocked down.

Tsunade looked at her weirdly.

'What?' Sakura asked when she noticed Tsunade looking at her. 'I call him pansy…because he is one!'

'If you say so...'

'Not that he's a pansy right now…Angry pansy!'

Sasuke slapped his forehead in the moment where he wasn't being as serious.

'Sorry.'

The lightning just suddenly stopped mid-rage. Sakura looked to the sky in hurry and in worry…and then all around her as red chakra swirled…it then formed Naruto.

'Naruto…!' Sakura exclaimed, but turned into more of a frightened-shout as he collapsed to his knees; as usual on arm was leaning on one knee. Sakura rushed over to him, as redder chakra swirled around. However, Sakura was more worried about Naruto then the chakra swirls. Others looked on in worry. They wouldn't dare to step forward like Sakura did.

'Oh, Kami, don't faint. Naruto…!'

He looked up to her, and had a frown on his face.

'…Sakura…?'

She was by his side, as the redder chakra formed a miniature Kyuubi who looked as exhausted as Naruto, if not worse.

_There was too many of them…_

Seeing, as there were no more red chakra swarming, everyone near ran to him as the miniature slumped to the ground; as if he had given up trying to stand.

_They…__they are all gone…_

Kyuubi then looked as if he went unconscious; she quickly turned to Naruto who was breathing hard.

'Naruto…?'

'Sakura…?'

By his voice, she could tell he wasn't going to around much longer to be saying anything.

'I'm here.'

'This…Heh…This is ironic, I'm gonna faint.'

By the end of that sentence, his eyes closed.

'Naruto…?' Sakura asked as tears started to swirl, Kakashi went behind Naruto is case he fell backwards in his unconscious state.

'Sakura…? Look at me.' Sakura heard Kakashi speak, and she looked to him. 'He'll be fine. But we need to get them out of sight, please gather Kyuubi.'

Sakura nodded weakly and looked over to Kyuubi whom looked more like a sprawled out deadened cat, only with nine-tails. She touched him quickly first, to make sure he wouldn't burn her, and watched as red chakra slid up around her wrist. She watched it silently as it travelled up her arm, by then it had caught the attention of Kakashi, Sasuke and Tsunade, who all looked at her in shock. The small amount of red chakra found its way to her elbow where there was a bleeding cut, the red chakra gathered around the cut and the bleeding stopped. Her skin formed over it and healed itself. Then, the chakra disbursed back down her arm, towards Kyuubi, who still hadn't moved from his deadened state.

'You really have gone soft, you failed demonic creature. You don't have to do that.'

Tsunade looked at Sakura strangely, but Sakura had gathered Kyuubi up her arms and stood up, to see Kakashi who had already gathered Naruto. Then the rest of the gang vanished in the direction of the hospital.

9/0

For the days to follow, Sakura didn't move from her spot in the hospital, nor the position she had Kyuubi resting on her, which happened to be in her lap with her hands creating a bubble, as if to protect it. Her eyes never left the unconscious Hokage that was known to be her friend. His long spiky blonde hair could be seen from the doorway, but only at a close distance could anyone see his whiskers. While Naruto was out of it, Tsunade filled in for him, having nothing else to do, but anyone could see the plain look of worry of all the people near him. Even the ANBU watching Sasuke had noticed the difference in the nearly unchangeable Uchiha's emotions. Everyone who knew Naruto could do nothing but worry about him. Still, the entire village was on edge for their unconscious Hokage.

Sakura's eyes went to the window as the bluebirds blew past, but her eyes drew back to the unconscious Naruto. If she didn't keep looking at him, her mind would play tricks on her and instead of him going unconscious she saw him and Kyuubi dying. However, they were still alive, the unsteady beating on the miniatures heart was proof they were still alive.

'I was wrong; he is too much like his father.'

Sakura slowly moved her eyes to the man next to her; her expression didn't change nor did his.

'There is one difference….'

Kakashi looked to her, his one eye asking her what that one thing was.

'Naruto hasn't died from saving the village.'

In instinct, Sakura clutched Kyuubi harder. He noticed the movement and looked to the miniature in her lap that was being protected by her ever since she had gathered it up in her arms.

'He doesn't burn you at all…?'

Sakura's eyes wondered back to Kakashi having previously wondered back to Naruto.

'No.' her eyes went back to Naruto. 'I'd doubt they'd feel if the world ended at the moment.'

'Has Naruto moved…?'

She shook her head slowly.

'Has…?'

She shook her head slowly again and she clutched Kyuubi closer again in instinct.

'It's always like this.'

Kakashi looked to her and frowned.

'I can never help him…!'

Sakura wasn't crying; she looked past the point of crying, though she looked as if she was on the verge of collapsing herself.

Kyuubi flinched and she looked down to him in alarm. He started to squirm in her lap as if he didn't know where he was. She froze having no idea what to do. Then suddenly remembering most of the time that he was angry about something Naruto would put his hand over his head, Sakura did the same, and saw the Kit struggling to open his eyes.  
'...Kit...?'  
He looked up to her, then realised where he was.  
_Sakura...How long has it been...?_  
Sakura blinked at least five times. 'A couple of days...'  
The Kit in her lap wasn't even trying to sit up or move period.  
'Before, you were able to heal me...How were you able to do that...?' Sakura's train of thought sided with her confusion.  
_Every time I bite your ear I fuse some of my chakra into you—  
_Sakura's eyes widened at this.  
_Not enough to hurt you! Do not worry. It is like a trace, so Naruto and I know where you are...And I am able to heal you through it...  
_'Oh...I get it...' Kyuubi nodded and his head fell to his paws 'Are you okay...?'

_No. I haven't been this drained since Minato sealed me._

Then the miniature, in a sudden burst of energy, looked frightened if that were possible.

_Naruto! Where...?_  
Sakura frowned, but stood up, making sure he didn't fall and placed him on the hospital bed near Naruto's side. By instinct, he curled up by his side before falling unconscious again. Sakura sighed and sat back down, she was worried more, Kyuubi couldn't feel Naruto...What was wrong...?

Kyuubi suddenly flinched and Sakura looked to them both in alarm, and got up when she saw Kyuubi moving to a sit up position, and look over to her in a rather tired-out way.

'Are you okay?'

He nodded, and then looked to Naruto. _I could not hear him before...It was as if he was too far away....Even though he was a couple of humanoid steps away..._

The look and the voice had the air of puzzlement.  
'What did that mean?' Sakura asked as she sat back down.  
Kyuubi shook his head, and looked to her. He didn't know. He suddenly frowned at her, and he got up on all of his paws and looked rather worriedly to her.  
_Are you okay? You have not had much sleep...You have not even been treated for your wounds! What in the seven hells!?_

Kyuubi blanched as Sakura's eyes suddenly closed.  
_Ooohh...that cannot be good...Help! _Kyuubi gave one despaired look to Naruto then one to Sakura then, unsteadily jumped to the floor, and fell to his front paws and his nose, when they failed to support him, he growled at himself, then bolted for the door, around the bend, and unsuspectingly bolted straight into a wall.  
_WHAT IN ALL SEVEN HELLS?!!! WHAT THE HECK IS A WALL DOING THERE?! _The miniature exploded as soon as he gained back his sight.

He then shook his head and glared. Then bolted again, but at a slighter less speed, he didn't want to get anymore brain damage then he already had.

All was well, for Yamato, as well as it could be with everything that was going on. Suddenly he was staring at the now sliding-in-dirt-miniature-Kyuubi, who was now groaning.

_Oh, this is __not my day; I only woke up five minutes ago..._ He looked up, out of the dirt rising, to see Yamato, who was blinking in a rather stunned way at him.  
_Hey! I know you! Well, sort of, gnuah... _  
Kyuubi fell over his paws and fell to the ground while Yamato blanched even more so.  
_You know Naruto. You...You...Need to help..._  
Yamato suddenly regained his speech capability  
'What's wrong?'  
_It is Sakura, she just keeled over; I believe the term is now. No one has checked her of her wounds. I cannot heal both Naruto and Sakura!  
_Suddenly the miniature flailed to one side, then dropped to the floor, and panted, as he had tried to get up.  
_...This...Is not fun._ Kyuubi looked up to Yamato who looked down worried. _What are you still doing here!? Go help Sakura...Or get someone to help her. I do not know which to which with you humans!_  
Yamato suddenly nodded and disappeared in smoke.  
Kyuubi let out a sigh. _Baah. Now all I got to do...is get up.... _He tried and failed. _I think I will stay here for a bit..._ Kyuubi then looked down the road to see several little kids running along. _Oh hells! _Kyuubi forced himself up, and ran for the hospital. _I am so not going anywhere after this!_

When Kyuubi has wound back at the hospital with several times his legs gave out on him. He finally returned to Naruto's room...And was instantly alarmed to find Sakura was not there.  
_Where in the underworld?—Naruto! _Kyuubi quickly jumped to the bed as Naruto stirred, then grasped onto his forehead.  
'...Kyuubi...?' He asked groggily. Kyuubi placed his paw on his hand.  
_You have been out for a while now..._  
'...Remind me to never do that again, okay?'  
Kyuubi chuckled and nodded. Then Naruto got up into a sitting position, while leaning on the pillows behind him and looked around.  
'No one here, huh...?'  
_Well, Sakura was here, before I went running into Yamato...She fell unconscious. _  
Naruto stared at him in alarm.  
_I was going to go look for her, when you woke up. Want to see if you can walk so we can harass the humans here to find her? This place is too congested; the trace won't work well enough._

Naruto chuckled then nodded.

Kakashi walked in as Naruto was putting on his cloak.  
'Naruto…!'  
Naruto turned around in surprise.  
'Kakashi…!'  
_I am a turnip! _Naruto looked to Kyuubi with an eyebrow raised to him, while Kakashi blinked. _So, no harassment then...?_  
'No, you fur-ball...' Kyuubi looked downcast, and Naruto laughed at him and playfully pushed him back into the bed, which he fell over by. Naruto, then, looked to Kakashi, who, Naruto reasoned, would never get used to the idea of Kyuubi. Which was far enough.  
'Where's Sakura, I heard she fell unconscious, what happened?' Naruto asked him.  
'What I heard from Yamato, is that the healers reckon she needs a good lot of sleep and quiet.'  
'Hear that, Kit? No noise. Guess you're not allowed in her room then.'  
_Kit, go to hell._  
Naruto laughed. 'No thanks, I think I'll stay around for a while longer.' He then looked to Kakashi. 'Which room is she in? He asked while Kyuubi situated himself on one of Naruto's shoulders.  
Kakashi grinned. 'Room 0105...'  
Naruto nodded and walked out of his own room, the streak of boredom in the air around him was already starting to settle in.

Naruto walked into Sakura's room; to see her sleeping undisturbed.  
_She looks fine to me. However, I might not judge I do not know many human traits.... Besides yours...However, I do not think I should judge her on your traits..._  
'She's fine. She just needs rest. She's probably been under a lot of stress. With the both of us out...And with what has happened recently…'  
Kyuubi nodded and jumped to the bed, making sure beforehand he wouldn't jump onto her. Sakura stirred, when she opened her eyes she found Naruto looking over her.

'Naruto…?' Her voice asked with uncertainty.  
'Hey, Sakura, how are you feeling?' Naruto asked, silently wondering if she was in pain.  
'Tired...You okay...?' She said with her eyes started to close from the weight of sleep.  
'Get some rest. We'll be here.' Naruto told her with a smile.  
Sakura nodded slightly then fell back asleep, trusting in what Naruto said that he would be there when she woke again.  
_I think she might like you, Kit..._  
'Hah. Kyuubi, keep an eye on her.' Naruto asked of Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded and sat back down on the bed.  
_Where are you going?  
_'To make sure Konoha hasn't burned in my sleep.' Naruto told him half-sarcastically, Kyuubi snorted. 'I should be back before she wakes up again, but you never know I might…' He continued cautiously slow, and Kyuubi looked as if he were going to laugh, then Naruto walked out the room, with a slight smile on his face.

Sakura opened her eyes to see something blurry red in her vision.  
'Kyuubi…?' She asked slowly, and she watched as the red blur moved slightly.  
_You awake…?_  
'…Hm-m…Can't see probably.' Sakura muttered, the red blur moved closer into her vision and she nearly jumped when a cold nose hit her forehead.  
_There does not seem to be anything wrong, perhaps it is sleep…Naruto used to complain about it several years ago._  
Sakura nodded as Kyuubi withdrew from her sight and became a red blur again, she then used her hands to wipe her eyes, blinking again, things became clearer, she then sat up and looked around with a frown, then looked to Kyuubi who held that knowing look of his.  
'Where's Naruto…?' She asked of the creature, whose head went to one side which was closest to the door.  
_He has gone to make sure Konoha has not burned while he was here…And to make sure people do not get into a panic when they go into his ward-room to find it empty.  
_Sakura looked to the Kit. 'Admit it, you'd find that funny.'  
The Kit sniggered. _I think even you would find it funny. _  
'Yeah…I would.' Sakura side with a side smile, then watched as the miniature butted his head to her arm, and rested his head there.  
_You had him worried. _  
'I'm sorry I worried both of you.' Sakura said, she waited for the retort to come from the failed demon, but it didn't come, he just kept where he was.

Naruto walked back into the room, to see Sakura sitting up in her bed asleep, with her arms wrapped around the miniature, which was settled in her lap asleep as well. Naruto chuckled slightly and walked over to the bed, lent over the railing to kiss her forehead then sat down on the chair, the Kit looked up to Naruto, with a knowing look, then seeing Sakura shift, placed his head back where it had been.  
_She knows you too well, Naruto.  
_Naruto frowned. _What do you mean…?_  
_She saw through your little charade with the checking on the village.  
Darn, hah. Oh well…What is she doing sitting up?_ Naruto voiced to Kyuubi, who didn't move, fearing the girl would wake up._  
She was waiting for you.  
_Naruto chuckled lightly and settled back into the chair, but looked over to Sakura when she sighed, then got back up, gently taking Kyuubi from her clutches, he placed him on the chair, then took the bed sheets that were around Sakura down the bed slightly, then moved the girl down the bed in a way she wouldn't wake up. While placing the sheets back around her, she curled up on her side and clutched the side of the pillow she wasn't using. Kyuubi jumped to the bed as Naruto sat down with a smile.  
_She'll be alright now._ Naruto told Kyuubi.  
Kyuubi nodded and settled near the girl and soon all three were asleep with happy smiles.

…Perhaps, everything would be all right.

The End

_**Sometimes you have to make the fall, just to see who catches you...**_


End file.
